1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium drive designed to position a head on a recording track defined on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called discrete track medium is well known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-279616. Separation tracks are defined on the discrete track medium between respective adjacent ones of the recording tracks so as to isolate the adjacent recording tracks from each other. For example, the aforementioned Publication discloses the separation tracks made of a magnetic material. As shown in FIGS. 19 and 20 of the Publication, a tracking head is utilized to enable so-called tracking servo control. The tracking head serves to read out tracking signals out of the separation tracks. A read/write head is allowed to trace a predetermined target recording track based on the tracking signals.
The tracking servo control often suffers from the tracking head having the core width smaller or larger than the width of the recording tracks. In this case, the maximum value is sometimes maintained in the output of the tracking signal even if the tracking head moves in the radial direction of the medium. In other words, a shift of the tracking head in the radial direction cannot be detected even if the read/write head deviates from the recording track in the radial direction. The tracking servo control suffers from a deteriorated accuracy.